


Wait Your Turn

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Sex Trope Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: D/s, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Shallurance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Lance has to sit still and be good while he waits his turn with Allura and Shiro. it's not easy, but it's definitely worth it.





	Wait Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Sex Trope Prompts from my [tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com)  
> Allura/Lance/Shiro - 9. “you’re only allowed to sit there and watch until i tell you otherwise”

At least they didn’t have to restrain him this time. Lance sat obediently in the chair, close enough to have the best view and far enough out of reach. He couldn’t help but squirm, and they didn’t take him to task for the times he literally had to sit on his hands to keep from touching himself. He was actually being good, and that was the most important part.

Boy, was that a challenge.

Allura was merciless. In spite of her eagerness to be skin-to-skin with her two paladins, she took her time. It was just as much torture for Shiro as it was for Lance.

“Do you need to gag me, Princess?” Shiro had asked when she first began. Her hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back. “I’m not going to be able to keep quiet.”

“It will better for Lance to hear you, don’t you think?” she quipped cheerfully. She had dragged her nails down his torso from there, and Lance’s whine was answer enough.

Allura took her time with Shiro, deep kisses and proprietary touches. She teased him with her teeth and tongue, giggled deviously when something she did dragged a moan out of him, delighted in every twist and turn of his body beneath her. She licked him, suckled, left marks on the insides of his thighs, fingered him until he was writhing. All the while, Lance stared, didn’t dare avert his eyes from them, trying to make sure he took it all in. Times like these, when they really wanted him to sit still and be a good boy for them, he couldn’t decide where he wanted to be more. Sure, he loved laying back and letting Allura do whatever she wanted, mark him any way she chose. Who wouldn’t be all over that in a heartbeat. But holy hell pleasuring Shiro was such an incredible thing too. To have Shiro moan and clutch at the sheets and buck up his hips for more was such a turn-on, sometimes Lance had no idea which of them would come first.

He sat on his hands again, he didn’t trust himself. Not when Allura was so bent on undoing Shiro bit by bit, pressed inside of him, kissing and licking along his scars. Lance bit his lip, swallowing back the noises he wanted to make because he wanted to hear how Shiro sounded. Louder, more needy, shaping around a single word – “ _please!_ ” until Allura leaned up to watch his face, gently soothed him with permission. White streaked across his skin, and Allura kept touching him through his climax, telling him how good he was for her. Lance melted in his seat in much the same manner that Shiro rolled languidly across the rucked up covers.

Sitting up, Allura finally cast her gaze over to Lance, and in an instant, he knew she liked what she saw. She beckoned him over with a curl of her finger, smiling at him in a way that made him wonder if his knees would give out before he reached them.

“Come now, Lance,” she purred. “It’s your turn.”

“As you wish, Princess,” he said with a heated, eager grin.

He didn’t know which part he’d play for his turn, but it didn’t really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or send me prompts over on tumblr! Thank you for reading!


End file.
